I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)
I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) ' ist ein Song aus der siebzehnten Folge der dritten Staffel, 'Houston, wir haben ein Problem!, und wird von Brittany und Santana mit den Cheerios als Teil der Wochenaufgabe, Whitney Houston-Songs zu performen, gesungen. Der Song fängt im Chorraum an und geht in der Aula weiter, wo Santana mit einsteigt, während die Cheerios im Hintergrund tanzen. Brittany hat während des Songs die New Directions zum Tanzen aufgefordert, Quinn weigert sich allerdings, weil sie im Rollstuhl sitzt und man merkt auch, dass ihr die Performance sichtlich unangenehm ist. Am Ende sagt Brittany ihr, dass sie noch in ihren Träumen tanzt und fliegen und Feuer spucken kann. Das Original stammt von Whitney Houston aus ihrem zweiten Album "Whitney" aus dem Jahre 1987. Charts Lyrics Brittany: I wanna dance! Clocks strikes upon the hour And the sun begins to fade Still enough time to figure out How to chase all my blues away I've done alright up 'til now Its the light of day that shows me how And when the night falls my lonely heart calls Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me I've been in love and lost my senses Spinning through the town Sooner or later the fever ends And I wind up feeling down I need a woman who'll take a chance On a love that burns hot enough to last So when the night falls My lonely heart calls Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Santana mit Cheerios: Somebody who, Somebody who Santana: Somebody who loves me, yeah Santana mit Cheerios: Somebody who, Somebody who Santana: To hold me in her arms Oh! Brittany: I need a woman who'll take a chance On a love that burns hot enough to last Beide: So when the night falls My lonely heart calls... Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Santana (Cheerios): Oooh, oooh (Dance) Come on baby, hahahaha (Dance) Brittany (Cheerios): Wooh! Yeah! (Dance) Santana: Now get with this, hahahaha Woah woah woah, yeah! Beide (Cheerios): Don't you wanna dance (Dance) Santana: With me baby? Beide (Cheerios): Don't you wanna dance (Dance) Santana: With me girl? Beide (Cheerios): Hey, don't you wanna dance (Dance) Santana: With me baby? Beide (Cheerios): With somebody who loves me. Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance Don't you wanna dance? (Dance) Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance Don't you wanna dance? (Dance) Don't you wanna dance Santana (Cheerios): Say you wanna dance! Uh huh! (Dance) Beide: With somebody who loves me. Trivia *Einige Zeilen haben sich geändert: **Um den Song Brittanys und Santanas Beziehung anzupassen, wurde das Geschlecht geändert. So wurde aus "his" "her", "man" "woman" etc. **Die Zeile "my lonely heart calls" wurde durch "my loneliness calls" ersetzt. *Die Outfits, die Brittany und Santana in der Aula tragen, sind dieselben, die Whitney in ihrem Musikvideo zu How Will I Know trägt, welches ebenfalls in dieser Episode gesungen wurde. Vergleich Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce